The Sun, The Dirt, and The Blood
by fezzesarecool1234
Summary: Alternate Ending To A Town Called Mercy Rush to The Doctor's aid alongside the Ponds as they race to save The Doctor before his injuries threaten to destroy him.


**THE DOCTOR'S POV**

"You see, this is what happens when you travel alone for too long. Well, listen to me, Doctor. We can't be like him. We have to be better than him." Amy Pond exclaimed. Her words echoed in the far deep corners of my mind. I didn't even have time to respond before there was a BANG! The last thing I remembered was lights flashing in front of me and then darkness.

**AMY'S POV**

"You see, this is what happens when you travel alone for too long. Well, listen to me, Doctor. We can't be like him. We have to be better than him." I exclaimed, very frustrated with The Doctor. Since when did he try to kill people, just because of their stupid choices? I stared at him for a few seconds, totally confounded by his actions. I noticed some movement behind The Doctor, and I figured it was just Jex trying to get back over, but I had a bad feeling that some harm was about to befall The Doctor. Before my brain even sent the message to my legs, I felt myself lunging forward towards The Doctor. Then, I heard a BANG! I heard someone screaming for The Doctor, crying and shrieking and bursting with tears, and of course, it was me.

"DOCTOR! No, no, no! Doctor!" I ran for him and reached his body, lying crumpled on the ground of Mercy, as if he was just a simple piece of paper. Oh, but he was so much more! He was like a map, just waiting to be discovered and followed to the ends of the universe. And I would too. He couldn't end here! At least, this version of him couldn't. He had told me of regenerations before, and I had seen him sort of regenerate twice.

"Doctor, look at me! Look at me! Come on you can do it you stupid idiot! You stupid, horrible, ridiculous, wonderful alien! LOOK AT ME! Please, please, please be okay. Rory! Help him!" I screamed at my husband barely able to form words. Rory rushed forward and bent down to examine The Doctor.

"Why isn't he regenerating?" Rory questioned in a calm voice.

"REGENERATING?! He is dying, you moron! Forget about regenerations, worry about saving this version of him, my version… my Doctor." I broke down and laid across the Doctor's legs, praying.

"Ugh, ghu,aguh." The Doctor gasped, his mouth chocking back a puddle of blood that had formed inside.

"Shh, save your energy" Rory said. "Oh, no"

"Oh no?! What do you mean oh no? What's wrong?!" I shrieked!

"He is hemorrhaging internally. The bullet seems to have hit his left kidney. We need to get him to a hospital, ASAP!" Rory answered, his voice cracking with fear.

"Jeg, Guh, Jegx!" The Doctor sputtered, spraying blood out everywhere. We all froze for a minute, taking it what The Doctor had just said. . I stood up and whirled around, only to see the end of a gun pointed at my face. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for Jex to pull the trigger. He never did. We stood there in silence for about five minutes. Nobody even dared breathe. Finally, the Doctor's coughing and spluttering brought me out of my trance. I rushed to his side, not even caring if Jex stopped me. Nothing would keep me from my Raggedy Man.

"Ugh,jargh GAH!" The Doctor screamed. He kept screaming and writhing with agony. I wanted to comfort him, but I just didn't know how. I wept and sobbed while Rory tried to calm the Doctor.

"No no no! He's seizing! We need to get him out of here!" Rory shouted tearing off his shirt sleeves and wrapping them around the Doctor.

"Amy help me lift him up!" Rory shouted in my direction.

I stood still, trapped in my own little world.

"Amy! Help me! He's going to die!" Rory screamed. Those words echoed inside my head, tearing at my brain and begging me to do something. Yet, I did nothing but stare into the sun.

"_Amelia" _A voice whispered, hardly even audible. I look down to see The Doctor reaching his hand, blood soaked, out towards me. I took it and together, Rory and I carried The Doctor to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Even the so-called Gunslinger didn't dare try and stop us. We made it all the way to the T.A.R.D.I.S and stood there unsure of how to get in.

"Please tell me The Doctor didn't lock it before we entered the town" Rory groaned, almost in unison with The Doctor. Both of us jumped in amazement that The Doctor could actually form words.

"In my coat pocket" The Doctor spluttered, again choking on the blood. Then, he fainted. I opened up his coat, shocked at how much blood was seeping through. I found the key glowing in his pocket, but dropped it just as soon as I picked it up.

"Ow! It burned me!" I complained not actually in much pain at all. I quickly picked it back up and placed it inside the T.A.R.D.I.S' Yale lock. The glowing had subsided and I turned the key immediately. He entered the T.A.R.D.I.S, always just absolutely mesmerized by its beauty and warmth. It was the perfect place for Rory, The Doctor, and I to just be alone and be together. It was our true home.


End file.
